


Coffee Order

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: joe liked the lunch time rush better than the morning rush for two reasons. one is that it meant his shift was almost over. the second reason is that his favorite customer came in every day around noon for an americano and a turkey and brie sandwich.





	Coffee Order

joe was exhausted and his shift wasn’t even half over. the coffeeshop he worked at, “the singing badger”, was always busy. the morning rush had come and gone so now they were waiting for the afternoon and lunch time rush.

but joe liked the lunch time rush better than the morning rush for two reasons. one is that it meant his shift was almost over. the second reason is that his favorite customer came in every day around noon for an americano and a turkey and brie sandwich. sometimes he also got a pastry.

his favorite customer was named rami. he was gorgeous. joe had never seen anyone so gorgeous in his life. the first time he had waited on him he had almost spilled coffee down his apron because he was so taken aback by how handsome he was.

joe’s been working up the courage to ask rami for his number for months. they chat when rami comes in and joe’s certain rami has been flirting with him. even ben, his best friend and coworker, thinks rami is flirting with him.

“hey joe, your boyfriend is here” ben said. 

joe blushed and looked around quickly to make sure no one heard. “shut up ben. he’s not my boyfriend” joe hissed.

“not yet anyway” ben laughed.

joe shoved him as he went out to the counter to take rami’s order. rami smiled when he saw him.

“the usual?” joe asked.

rami nodded and then said “the normal and another coffee and sandwich.”

joe frowned and felt something sink in his stomach. “you have a friend coming?” he didn’t see anyone else with rami.

rami smiled hesitantly. “a date hopefully.”

“oh” joe said. he punched in rami’s order unhappily. “what type of coffee and sandwich do you want?”

rami looked torn, but he finally said “something without dairy. pick whatever you think is good.”

he looked hopeful after he said it. joe thought it was a weird request but didn’t really think about it too much. he was too concerned that the most perfect man he had ever met was going on a date. he selfishly hoped that rami’s date didn’t show up. or that his date was awful and joe could swoop in and save him.

after he took rami’s order and gave him a number for his seat, joe hurried back into the kitchen. “rami has a date.”

“oh did he finally ask you?” ben asked.

“no! he has a date with someone else!” joe whined. he felt like his life was falling apart.

ben frowned. “rough luck man.”

joe hid in the kitchen while ben was making rami’s sandwiches. he occasionally looked through the small window in the door to see if rami’s date had arrived. no one was there each time, but rami began looking around and looking sad when he didn’t see anyone. joe felt a little bad.

“here, go take your boyfriend his sandwiches” ben said, handing him a tray.

“he’ll never be my boyfriend now” joe grumbled.

rami started beaming when he finally saw joe. “i thought you had disappeared” he said.

“nope just making sure you get the best sandwiches” joe said. even when his heart was broken at the thought of rami dating someone he still couldn’t help but flirt.

“i’m sure they’re great sandwiches. you haven’t given me a bad one yet” rami replied.

“you’re date hasn’t shown up yet?” joe asked looking at the empty seat.

“i don’t think his break has ended up yet. or maybe he didn’t get my hint to meet me here” rami said. he stared at joe with that same hopefully expression from earlier.

“well he should have some coffee waiting for him. let me go get that. you said anything non-dairy right?”

“make your favorite” rami insisted.

joe’s hands trembled a little while he made the coffee. he could feel rami’s eyes on him while he was making the drinks and he felt like he was missing out on something.

when he brought back the coffee rami said “is this your favorite?”

joe nodded. “a latte with almond milk and some nutmeg on top.”

“want to sit and enjoy it with me?” he asked nervously.

joe stared at him. he felt like his heart was going to start beating out of his chest. “what about your date?”

rami blushed. “this is me asking you on a date. i didn’t know how else to do it.”

joe almost fell in his rush to sit in the chair. “i’ve been wanting to ask you on a date!” he said

“really?” rami asked.

“i’ve had a crush on you for ages. i look forward to your visit each day.”

rami smiled at him. “well here’s to our first date then.”

joe smiled back at rami feeling happier than he could ever remember being. the afternoon shift was definitely his favorite from here on out. especially if it meant having a lunch date with rami every single day.


End file.
